


Blueprints

by Lidsworth



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Cheating Fic, F/M, M/M, pain for Hide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3647865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidsworth/pseuds/Lidsworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things between Hide and Kaneki had finally settled down. They were moving on with their lives as a couple. Only, Kaneki throws it all away after a night with Touka. Now she's pregnant, and the relationship between Hide and Kaneki is slowly crumbling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blueprints

His life changed with a single text.

 

That afternoon, he'd been at the university, in one of the unused classrooms. Classes had been dismissed a little after noon that day, and most of the after school clubs had jumped with a kick start. Since after his time at the CCG, he returned to the University, and resumed his classes (one of Kaneki's conditions of them being together), and had started an after school club, with some of the students from the local high school.

 

It didn't have an official name, other than “Ghoul Club”, a club for researching ghouls and learning about their nature. If Kaneki was going into both worlds, than Hide certainly could too. While the club was primarily for students of the high school, who were, unassumingly human, Hide started the underground club in hopes of gaining ghouls.

 

So far, he had gotten four for sure members. Two boys and two girls (no one from the actual University had been too interested. The scare of ghouls was too great, apparently). The majority of them had come in from the international program hosted by the high school, and considering their open minded attitude towards ghouls, and their thirsts for knowledge, he assumed that whatever country they came from was slightly more accepting.

 

It was mid spring, so the weather had been nice and warm. Hide let open the windows, as he prepared for his meeting. The light licked the desks that seemed to stand in the room like soldiers, the board had been covered in Hide's amateur art skills, depicting ghouls and an agenda, and one by one, the students began to pour in.

 

“Hello Mr. Nagachika,” called the first member.

 

Standing at medium height, walked a head full of loose curls, tied messily into a bun, and glued atop of dark skin. The girl held an assortment of books in her hands, all math based. As she stepped over the threshold, and into the small classroom, her books nearly went falling to the ground.

 

Hide rose an eyebrow, as the girl came to her seat “Is everything alright, Kira-chan? You don't look too well.”

  
“Anyone who's failing a class this late into the year doesn't look 'too well' Mr. Nagachika,” she groaned, as she placed her books on the ground, and her head a atop of the desk, “I don't feel well.”

 

Hide smiled, “I remember high school like it was yesterday! You guys will get through it! Don't worry!”

 

Another student followed, with shoulders hunched and an air of nervousness about him. He was was always like that, nervous and unsure of himself. He'd been hesitant to join at first, he didn't want to associate himself with ghouls or the club. But sense the first few meeting kicked off, he'd been coming more and more.

 

He took a seat beside Kira, who turned and waved, “Hello Chao.”

 

Chao offered her a hopeful smile.

 

“If you don't mind me asking, Nagacihka-san, what is it you're writing on the board?” Kira raised her head.

 

Hide turned to the duo as he finished up,“Just some other stuff we're going to get to. I researched an article last night about countries where ghouls are 'accepted', and I thought it would be really interesting for us to do some research of this for ourselves. It would even be nice to visit...”

  
“With our administration, it isn't likely to be passed, is it?” Kira cut chanced, as she lifted her head fully off of the desks, “they hardly approved of this club, right?”  
  
Hide sighed, and dragged the chalk downwards, “It would be nice, but you're right Kira, we'd never be able to go to Germany. Other countries surrounding us aren't all too ghoul friendly. I read that China just got done hosting its annual extermination...and then, there's nowhere here that had laws for ghouls, peaceful laws, at least. But that's the point of today's meeting! We're going to research areas where ghouls are accepted!”

 

The two exchanged glances. “Can we use our own countries?” Kira asked as she tilted her head.

 

“Sure!” Hide said rather happily, “that would be interesting. Go for it, you too Ch-”  
  
He stopped, realizing that Chao's home country was indeed China. Chao looked at him with a sort of weariness. From what Hide had learned of him, he'd been forced to flee his home due to violence with the police and ghouls. He'd lost family members to the violence.

 

“Chao, feel free to look up whatever country you want. By the way, have you seen the other two?” Hide looked out of the door, but saw no one coming.

 

“They stayed behind,” Chao spoke silently, “they got in trouble.”

 

“Bummer,” Hide sighed, as he took out his phone after it buzzed slightly, “They're all about liberation, they would've liked this project. Fill them in on it, okay.”

 

Chao nodded as he dragged his laptop out of his bag and put it on he desk. Kira followed.

 

Hide fumbled with his phone as typed in the pass code, and was shocked to see that he'd gotten a text message from Nishiki. He hadn't spoken to the older ghoul since Kaneki had made him apologize for creaming Hide that one time.

 

He wondered what it could be. Hide had tried to initiate some sort of friendship, but considering the circumstances, it had been hard to rekindle any admiration or connection they had. Perhaps, now, however, Nishiki had thought differently?

Hide hadn't allowed his eyes to wonder on the screen of his phone at first, but now, getting over his momentary shock, he read along.

 

_Nishio Senpai: Don't come back to Anteiku...no better yet, don't come back to that fuck face Kaneki._

 

Rude...Hide rose an eyebrow. What on earth had gotten into Nishio? Had Kaneki upset him?

 

_Listen, I know you're dense in the head when it comes to Kaneki. But even you have your smart moments. So go, Kaneki did something bad to you, really bad. You deserve a little better._

 

“Bad...”

 

“Hmm?” Kira hummed, as she looked up.

 

“Nothing, just reading a text,” he spoke aloud, “Keep on working, I'll be right back.”  


Hide stepped into the hallway, closed the door behind him, and responded to Nishio. He was most likely trying to start something.

 

_Nishio-senpai. Listen, I know Kaneki's embarrassed you a lot, and made you look stupid more than once—in front of Kimi, but trying to make up angry with him is stupid._

 

Hide sent the message, and was surprised by how fast Nishiki responded.

 

_This isn't about me, you idiot. I don't care what he did to me in the past! It has nothing to do with that._

 

_Hide: IS this insecurity I sense?_

 

_Nishio:..._

_Idiot! This isn't insecurity. You know what, I wanted to sugar coat it for you since you're such a nice person, but if you wanna play games, then I don't care how you take it. Anyway, that idiot Touka got herself knocked up. Now she's pregnant._

 

_Guess who the father is._

 

The blond didn't like where this was going.

 

_Nishio: Too slow. The baby is Kaneki's._

 

Hide's heart dropped to the pit of his stomach, and suddenly, his hands had frozen over the touch board. Kaneki didn't like Touka, at all. There would be no reason as to why they'd be sleeping together. The story didn't add up.

  
Even if he knew for sure that Kaneki was innocent, the joke was still insensitive.

 

_Hide: Nishio, that's not funny. Go take your jokes somewhere else. I liked it when you didn't speak to me._

 

_Nishio: Hah! You think Im joking? Fine, then why don't you go ask Kaneki yourself?_

 

Hide responded quickly

 

_Hide: why are you telling me this? You've never liked me! Why should I even believe you_

There was a prolonged silence as the phone had stopped its buzzing, and the tension eased down just slightly. Hide sighed a sigh of relief. Nishio hadn't said anything back, Hide had caught him red handed in his attempt to sabotage their relationship (he hadn't been the first ghoul from Kaneki's crew. No one from Anteiku approved of their relationship really. Hide was human, and worse, an ex-CCG member. They didn't trust him).

 

With a smirk, he slowly began to place his phone back into his pocket, only, it buzzed again, multiple times actually. Hide gulped. Nishio was typing a very long message.

 

With stiff hands, Hide unlocked his phone again, and prepared himself for the worse.

 

_Nishio: I asked myself that too, you know. But you kinda remind me of Kimi, all alone with no human friends or anything like that. You two are the biggest idiots I know. Anyway, you remind me of her. She has no one but me, and I'd be devastated if I betrayed her like Kaneki just did you._

 

_I know you don't believe me, and that's fine. You love Kaneki. I get it. But he's not perfect. Hide, he did something wrong. I know you feel left out because you're human, and I know this is really gonna mess you up._

 

_Just send him a text, tell him it's over, and move on. Because he certainly has._

 

Hide nearly dropped his phone at the end of the message. An empty feeling had replaced his fallen heart, and filled his stomach with pure nothingness. Something about _this_ specific message seemed off...it seemed unlike anything that Nishio had ever said to him before.

 

It seemed too serious for Nishio. To even use Kimi in his text meant that this conversation had jumped to a personal level.

 

After putting his phone in his pocket, Hide closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This wasn't a joke. Was it?

  
Kaneki was supposed to pick him up from school after the club meeting had ended, then they were supposed to go catch a movie and eat. He hadn't seen his boyfriend in a long while, Kaneki had some “work” to deal with.

 

But he swore he'd be back on time for Hide..

 

Hide shook his head in a fit of agitation. He clung to the small sliver of hope that Nishio was still pulling his leg. It was a douche move, yes, but something that Nishio was indeed capable of. Though Hide replayed the text message in his head over and over again. There was no deceit lurking within the sentences. Each of them had been typed up carefully, and with a lot of consideration.

 

Nishio wasn't lying, but Hide refused to believe that. Things had finally gotten...okay. They had a relationship, things were normal, they could walk with each other again. For Kaneki to ruin that all for Touka-chan....

 

Hide ignored the sharp pain that throbbed within his chest, and walked back into the room. Both children hurriedly typed away on their laptops. Hide took a seat at the desk in front of the classroom, and let his head fall in his hands.

 

“Mr. Nagachika, are you alright?” Kira spoke, as she noticed his head descending, “You look tired...”  
  
The blond looked up, and gasped as he felt something warm and wet run down his cheeks. Now both children stared at their teacher, who's face was tear streaked, and who's eyes were red.

 

 _Damn it!_ Hide cursed inwardly, as he brought a hand to his face. The realization of the situation was steadily molding itself into reality. Hide had spent months trying to find his best friend, and now a single incident was about to undo everything.

 

Hide hadn't cried for years, not until now. He'd been used to things being so perfect, being so predictable...but this...this wasn't. When one tear began its plummet down his face, the others followed. It was like an avalanche, and Hide, no matter how hard he tried, couldn't stop it.

 

“Um...something happened...we'll have our meeting next week,” Hide spoke behind the desk, as he brought a hand to his face, “Have a nice weekend.”

 

“Are you sure Mr. Nagahi-”  
  
“I'm fine,” he cut her off softly, “thank you, but I just need to be alone.”

 

They left the classroom, both casting glances over their shoulder. He watched them text, and assumed that it had been the other two they'd been texting. He could only imagine what they were saying.

 

_Mr. Nagachika just started randomly crying like a crazy person! He lost it!_

 

He shuddered as he let his head fall on the desk. He'd get to the bottom of this when Kaneki showed up...they'd...they'd sort something out.

 

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hide walked home that night. Kaneki never picked him up from work, never left a message, or left a voice mail (to be fair, Hide hadn't either). It was as if he didn't exist anymore (usually when he was late, he always let Hide know what was up).

 

The blond walked into his apartment, and braced himself for he loneliness that followed.

 

Kaneki wasn't coming home that evening, was he? 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was going to update a new chapter of Changes today, but I ran into problem with the chapter, so I have to redo it. So, another 2-3 days (and I was almost done!). If you want any updates on my stories, or want any information regarding them, I'll occasionally post stuff on tumblr, so you can follow me at lidsworth.tumblr.com!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this, and I will actually try to update Changes by tonight (if I work really fast). 
> 
> Anyway! Enjoy! Have a wonderful week and God bless.


End file.
